


how could something so fair be so cruel

by Tangerina



Category: Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerina/pseuds/Tangerina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>era o fim, para ambos</p>
            </blockquote>





	how could something so fair be so cruel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coalas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coalas/gifts).



> Spoiler do 13º livro.   
> O poema do início é o que a Kit declama.

_the light of a whole life dies,  
when love is done_

Ela estica o braço e toca no tornozelo dele. Bem ali, onde ficava o símbolo do que os uniu e depois separou.

Um gesto tão simples, pensa Kit. Sentir a pele quente de Olaf sob seus dedos desata algum nó em seu peito. Talvez seja influência do trabalho de parto e do veneno e no fato de que ela saber que está prestes a morrer, mas a única vontade que Kit sente é se encolher contra ele; como havia feito incontáveis vezes há muito tempo.

No final das contas, é Olaf que irá ajudá-la. Mas ela não pode perdoá-lo por um gesto tão simples. Um pequeno ponto de luz na grande escuridão que é o coração dele – mas não foi sempre assim, uma voz em sua cabeça se intromete. Kit alisa de leve o tornozelo dele, sentindo grãos de areia. Não é engraçado que vá morrer ali? Ao lado dos órfãos filhos da única mulher que seu irmão mais novo amara. E ao lado do seu antigo amor.

Kit não poderia mais amá-lo – não depois de tudo o que ele havia feito, não depois de Olaf se esforçar para destruir cada pequena coisa bonita no mundo, não depois de a ganância tê-lo cegado, não depois de Dewey. Mas ainda assim. Existe um espaço no coração que está reservado para aquelas pessoas que você amou demais um dia, tanto que pensou que não aguentaria. Olaf ocupava todos os centímetros desse espaço. E agora, ele estava ali, tão perto novamente, ao alcance da sua mão. E ferido, ela percebeu. O sangue manchando o peito e a camisa dele.

Você também irá morrer aqui, meu querido, Kit quis chorar, por ela e por ele – e também por eles, pelo que eles foram e nunca puderam ser. E pelos órfãos Baudelaire e por todos os órfãos do mundo, porque agora sabia que a criança que nascesse também seria uma. Quis chorar pelo seu irmão que morrera e pelo seu irmão que vivia em amargor. Quis chorar porque achou que o mundo nunca mais poderia ser um lugar sereno. Apertou com mais força o tornozelo de Olaf. Precisava acreditar. O mundo sempre teria vilanias, mas sempre teria beleza também.

Kit sabia que nunca poderia aceitar as desculpas que nunca viriam. Talvez soubesse que o único arrependimento de Olaf era não ter conseguido arquitetar uma vida em que os dois ficassem juntos. Os caminhos eram diferentes demais. Era engraçado que se encontrassem agora.

Mas ela nem ao menos teve tempo de sofrer a morte do seu grande não amor – a criança queria sair e os Baudelaire estavam ajudando, ainda chocados com o fim de Conde Olaf. Kit teve tempo de ver que era uma filha, e antes do seu último respirar; pode sentir o gosto de raiz-forte nos lábios. O gosto que Olaf deixara de leve lá. Era quase engraçado, morrer tão cheia dele em si.

Kit Snicket morreu sem nem imaginar que os órfãos que Olaf atormentara tanto teriam a sensibilidade de enterrá-los lado a lado. Desfrutariam juntos a serenidade da morte, para sempre.

**Author's Note:**

> NINAAA, feliz aniversário. Pari essa fic aqui para você; talvez tenha até dado uma choradinha escrevendo – apesar de não ter gostado muito do encerramento dela, me discurpe. Mas enfim, espero que tenha gostado, te amo muito, muito mesmo. Você é uma menina muito linda e divertida, e fico muito feliz de a gente ter se reaproximado. Desejo muito korrasami pra você, no fandom e na vida real (hahaha). Beijo, aquariana linda. E eu já disse o que mais tinha que dizer, mas devo repetir que te amo muito e que foi totalmente de coração pra você.


End file.
